my christmas special fanfiction
by pensuka
Summary: its a short fanfiction where i bring sonic and gang along with ranma and afew of the nermia wrecking crew to a christmas party its been rated this for saftey and there will be abit of yuri in it enjoy...


**MY FIRST CHRISTMAS PARTY FINFICTION**

Pensuka: yo everyone this is my first party to celebrate Christmas and I brought some people you know from my last fanfiction and some new faces

*pensuka teleports sonic and the gang into the room*

Sonic: what the hell?

*everyone looks at pensuka*

Everyone except pensuka: not you again

Pensuka: what you're not happy to see me and after all the trouble I did of setting this Christmas party and inviting you's

Tails: really?

Sonic: you mean you invited us to a Christmas party?

Amy: is this really true?

Pensuka: yeah it is true and also Kim is in the kitchen checking on the Christmas turkey

Tails: my sister is here?

Pensuka: yep

Shadow: I don't believe it

Sonic: I agree with shadow prove it

Pensuka: ok if you say so

*pensuka turns to the door way to the kitchen*

Pensuka: hey Kim can you come here for a second

*Kim enters the room wearing a sexy Christmas outfit*

Kim: hi everyone I'm so glad you's made it *winks*

*sonic, knuckles and shadow got a nose bleed from seeing Kim in the outfit*

Tails: sis why you wearing that outfit!

Kim: because I think it's cute and pensuka gave me this

*Kim then shows everyone a golden necklace with a diamond*

Everyone except Kim and pensuka: wow!

Tails: he bought you that!

Kim: yep

Rouge: seems he is pretty loaded

Pensuka: not quite I just worked hard gathering the money and saved up abit

Espio: it seems all your hard work payed off

Pensuka: and that's not all folks for I'm bringing new faces here

Sonic: really who?

Knuckles: I'm curious myself

Shadow: I agree with faker and the knuckle head

Sonic and knuckles: HEY!

Pensuka: hehe ok ill teleport them here

*pensuka teleports ranma and gang in*

Ranma: what the how did we get here?

Pensuka: that was my doing

Akane: you mean were in other fanfiction?

Pensuka: yep but don't worry it isn't a truth or dare one it's my Christmas special type one

Ranma: phew thank goodness

Ryoga: hmm that's first time I heard of one

Pensuka: although if you tick me off I might set a fanfiction that is 100 times more worst then the truth or dare ones

Everyone except Kim: eep

Sonic: who these guys?

Ranma: holy cow a talking blue hedgehog!

Pensuka: hehe I was wondering when that would happen anyway that's sonic

Akane: you mean _THE _sonic the hedgehog?

Sonic: that's my name

Akane: wow can't believe this _THE_ sonic the hedgehog and everyone else is here

Amy: stay away from my sonic! *pulls out a huge hammer*

Akane: don't worry besides I think you's are a good couple

*Amy smiles and puts down the hammer*

Amy: I like the way you think want to be friends?

Akane: sure

Ranma: why are they here anyway?

Pensuka: I believe I can answer that

Ryoga: oh really?

Pensuka: yes for they were used in my first ever fanfiction _tails experimental mistake _

*ranma, kuno and Ryoga were curious of it*

Kuno: were curious was this story about

Sonic and tails: don't you dare tell them!

Pensuka: well they did ask so to bad

Sonic and tails: NNNNNOOOO!

Ukyo: what's with them?

Mousse: must have been something scary?

Shampoo: I agree with mousse

Pensuka: actually it involved tails trying to make a potion to make himself more handsome so he can get a girlfriend or two but it kind of back fired

Nabiki: how did it back fire?

Pensuka: it turned tails into a perfect copy type version of Kim's body

*pensuka points to Kim which everyone looked at her and started to go a tiny bit pale*

Ryoga: what!

Shampoo: is this true!

Pensuka: yep and later on they decided to call her Kim which later on they got married

*ranma and gang went pale*

Kasumi: why did you do that?

Pensuka: I needed a good plot for my story what you expect tails returns to normal at end or something

Ranma: well yes actually that's what we thought it would have ended

Kim: well now you know anyone thirsty?

Kuno: I do feel abit parch my young vixen

Pensuka: back off kuno she's my girlfriend!

*pensuka glares at kuno which kuno was petrified in fear*

Mousse: is pensuka a strong fighter?

Knuckles: yeah for he often spars with Espio, me or shadow and wins

Ryoga: well let's just enjoy a drink

Ranma: I don't know what if there's a love potion or something in it?

Pensuka: c'mon were not like kodachi

Ranma: I guess you're right and I guess 1 drink can't hurt

Espio: I couldn't agree more

*everyone besides Kim, pensuka and tails had a drink of punch*

Pensuka: you spiked the punch to make the party more fun didn't you?

Kim: only Akane, kasumi, shampoo, ukyo, sonic, knuckles, shadow and rouges

Tails: and you spiked mine since you did same last year

Pensuka: really what happened at that time?

Tails: you don't want to know trust me

Espio: it wasn't pretty

Pensuka: ok ill take your word for it

*pensuka noticed sonic heading to Amy*

Pensuka: yo sonic what you doing?

Sonic: that's easy *hic* watch this *hic*

*sonic kissed Amy on the lips with a French kiss type*

Pensuka: OMG! Quick Kim hand me my camera I want to save this moment!

*Kim hands pensuka a digital camera which pensuka takes pictures of sonic kissing Amy*

Pensuka: hehe I could make a profit selling these

Nabiki: I like the way you think

Pensuka: thanks by my guess you're going to do same thing

Nabiki: how did you know?

Pensuka: call it a hunch

*pensuka turns to shampoo which then he saw her kissing ukyo*

Pensuka: WWWOHHOO! Yuri!

Nabiki: is he a Yuri fan?

Tails: yep why you ask

Nabiki: just curious

*pensuka takes pictures of them kissing*

Kim: oh pensuka

Pensuka: yes Kim you need someth-

*Kim French kiss's pensuka for 18 mins*

Pensuka: dam was that an extra Christmas present for me?

Kim: that's right *winks*

Pensuka: *blush's* well um then I'll go get the turkey ready then

*pensuka pulls the turkey out of the oven and fully sets it on the table*

Pensuka: the foods all set!

((15 mins of eating the Christmas meal later))

Pensuka: man they sure enjoyed the meal

Kim: I agree and I never seen anyone eat a turkey leg in less than 2 mins without choking

Ranma: well it was either that or let pops eat the whole thing

Kim: if you say so

Pensuka: what you think of the party so far ranma?

Ranma: well this is abit more unique what about you

Pensuka: well I think this is a real good party

Ranma: if you say so

*ranma felt something tapping his shoulder and turns abit*

Ranma: what is it no-?

*Akane kiss's ranma on the lips in a French kiss style just before ranma could finish his sentence*

Pensuka: hehe nice one ranma you're first ever Christmas kiss with a girl

Nabiki: you thinking what I'm thinking

Pensuka: way ahead of you

*pensuka and Nabiki takes a picture or 2 of it*

Kuno: ranma saotome ill never let you get away with this!

Pensuka: c'mon Kuno chill its Christmas and in think those too are ment to be together

Kuno: why do you say that?

Pensuka: call it a hunch but I can sense their love for each other is very strong I mean surely you should have noticed that

Kuno: well then I guess your right about that guess this means I get to have the pig tailed girl will be mine then

Pensuka: you mean ranko?

*Kuno glares at pensuka*

Kuno: you know her name?

Pensuka: yeah I know her name since I'm good of gathering information and also ranma treats her like a twin sister

Kuno: twin sister what you mean by that?

Pensuka: c'mon surely you should know since they wear same cloths, similar hair styles and they both can use the anything goes martial arts which only the saotomes and the tendos teach it.

Kuno: how can I be sure that you speak the truth?

Pensuka: when it comes of information like this it's always 100% correct and I always double check my information sources

Kuno: very well do you have any advice I should follow to make her like me

*pensuka gave a smirk*

Pensuka: that's easy just stop attacking ranma and try control your temptations for Akane and ranko and she will like you no problem

*Kuno writes it down on a notepad*

Pensuka: hmm odd where's knuckles and rouge they were on the sofa a moment ago?

Kuno: last I check they went to 1 of your spare bedrooms which I think they mention "fun" in it don't why they said that

Pensuka: wait fun what you mean by th- wait OH I get it! Well this will surprise them which room did they go in just so we won't ruin their "fun"?

Ryoga: I think I saw them go in to bedroom 27

Pensuka: really?

Tails: it's true I saw them go in that room as well

Kuno: wait you have your spare bedrooms organized by number why?

Pensuka: most of them are set in a theme while some have hidden security cameras and some have both so it's easy to tell them apart this way

Ryoga and Kuno: themes?

Pensuka: yep a theme which kids can enjoy staying in case vanilla asks me to take care of cream, a bedroom set to a theme in case tails and Sonics place is being fumigated and the security cameras is for safety

Kuno: I guess that makes sense

Ryoga: it always is to be safe than sorry I guess

Tails: true

Kuno: what the where is pensuka

Tails: I think I know

*tails points to the small stage where Kim is singing and pensuka was playing a flute*

Kuno: your sister sings like an angel

Tails: thanks and by the way you best not flirt with her either

Ryoga: why?

Tails: when vector flirted with her pensuka beated vector up so bad that now vector is in a body case for 6 months

*both kuno and Ryoga become very pale of it*

Pensuka: you all enjoyed that song

Nabiki: it was amazing

Ranma: I agree

Shadow: same here

Espio: ditto

Kim: I'm so glad you all liked it

Pensuka: same here of I- wait where sonic and Amy now

Tails: they went to room 82

Pensuka: oohh I get it hehe

Kim: I wonder how sonic will react

Tails: he'll probably be shouting no as loud as he can

Shadow: I agree I bet it'll be funny of seeing the faker's expression

Pensuka: oh yeah I got some gifts for tails and shadow

Tails and shadow: gifts?

Pensuka: ok you can come here now

*enters Cosmo and Maria in hedgehog form*

Tails: Cosmo!

*tails hugs Cosmo with joy and kiss's her*

Shadow: Maria!

*shadow does same thing while shedding tears of joy*

Maria: shadow I am so glad to see you again

Shadow: and I am happy to see you as well

Pensuka: hehe I knew you's like them

Shadow: thank you pensuka

Tails: same here thanks

Pensuka: you're welcome

Kuno: care to explain

Pensuka: you want the long version or the short version of it

Ryoga: I think you best go with the short version

Nabiki: I agree

Pensuka: ok Maria is shadows long lost love which died back then but I brought her back to life with help of the chaos emeralds

Nabiki: chaos emeralds?

Pensuka: their 7 magical jewels 1 of them can either power machines or unlock abilities with all 7 sonic and shadow can go to their super levels which they will become even more powerful and faster

Kuno: interesting now about this Cosmo?

Pensuka: easy she is tails girlfriend who sacrificed herself to save everyone luckily I went to another world and used the dragonballs to wish her back

Ryoga: dragonballs?

Pensuka: they are 7 crystal spheres each with a different star from 1 to 7 with all seven you can summon shenron which will grant you any wish you want

Ryoga: any wish!

Pensuka: yep you can wish for anything wealth beyond your wildest dreams or even bring back those who died as they were before they passed on but once your wish is made they scatter across the globe and be turned to stone and can't be used for 1 year

Kuno: interesting

Pensuka: well glad that explains everything for you and for now let's enjoys the rest of the party

((The next day at 11:00 am))

Pensuka: man that was abit of a good party

Kim: I agree

Pensuka: best teleport them back home

*pensuka teleports sonic and gang back home then ranma and gang*

Pensuka: should we do it same thing next year?

Kim: no thanks I rather want to spent next Christmas with only you *wink*

Pensuka: oh ho! Ok Kim!

Pensuka: what you think of that Kim?

Kim: not a bad first Christmas fanfiction

Pensuka: aaww thanks Kim

Kim: your welcome *kiss's pensuka on the cheek*

Pensuka: well now that's end of that all we can say is this

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
